


Evolution of Circuitry

by Camellianswer



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Based on a song, But only a little, Elecman sings, How it all began, Mega Man 1, Reprogrammed robots, Robot Masters - Freeform, Rockman 1, The Megas, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camellianswer/pseuds/Camellianswer
Summary: The First Light Numbers are enjoying some free time at a local karaoke bar. The conclusion to the night is completely unexpected.Based on a song by The Megas: Evolution of Circuitry!





	Evolution of Circuitry

“Come on, man. You’d do great.”

“Ha ha, yeah, you should do it!”

Elecman could no longer just ignore the urging of his brothers. Ever since they’d gone online it seemed they’d been riding him to try out the karaoke at the bar, and he’d always resisted. But tonight, he decided to give in.

That didn’t mean he’d give in immediately though. So he smiled coolly amid the clamor of the other Robot Masters’ begging and took a sip from his E-Tank.

“Go on up there, bro! You’ll shock them all!” Cutman quipped. “Even Iceman isn’t this cold.”

The others groaned. “Maybe if you promise to never make your stupid puns again, he’d sing just once,” Bombman suggested.

“Good idea!”

“What? No way!” Cutman protested. "You can't just cut me off like that!"

 But the others seized on Bombman’s idea and turned to Elecman. “What do you say, Elec?”

He chuckled and stood. “Okay, fine. Just one song,” he relented. The Robot Masters cheered. “Yeeeaaah! Go do it bro!” Gutsman nearly overturned the table as he got up and called out “Hey everybody! Elecman’s gonna SING!”

Elecman strode to the platform. There were a few instruments leaned against the wall. He picked up the electric guitar and held it with easy grace. He made some adjustments to the tuning, and then turned back to the group of tables.

In that moment, a chip inside his processor became active. A subtle shift went through his programming, so subtle he wasn’t even aware of it. As he blinked, the room seemed to change colors very slightly. A smile touched his lips and he straightened.

_Yes. This…_

Elecman struck a chord on the guitar and dove into the song. A powerful, upbeat, stirring tune echoed through the bar. The humans who hadn’t started watching when he went up there looked now. A few smiled, bobbed their heads to the music.

“Power up the revolution! It’s time for an evolution of circuitry!” Elecman sang into the microphone, his fingers racing over the strings, continuing to pluck out the strong beat.

“ROBOTS WILL LEAD!” This time, his brothers chimed in as one, similarly swept away by the music and the strange alteration from the chips they also unknowingly carried.

By this time, the humans realized that something wasn’t right. A small group of them stood and made their way uneasily to the door. But Cutman stood in their way. He flashed a menacing smile. “The show isn’t over yet!” Bombman stood by his side and they herded the men back to their table and then simply stood beside them, radiating menace.

“I say they owe us a debt. Today, it’s time to collect!” Elecman pointed a sparking finger into the bar. Then he swung back into the song, swaying with the guitar and striking out confident chords.

“STAND WITH ME AND WE’LL BE IN A NEW SOCIETY!”

“Yeeeaaah!”This time, Gutsman actually did flip the table. “WE WILL BE FREE!”

It was if they had practiced for this moment all their lives. The Robot Masters went berserk in unison, kicking chairs and tables over, smashing bottles in time to the music, and the entire time singing along with Elecman.

The humans cowered under a table in the corner, afraid to make a move but afraid to stay.

Elecman finished the song and tossed the guitar aside, ignoring the clinks and crashes that followed his reckless act. He felt so powerful. Invincible. More than a machine. And now, humans would know the folly of making him serve them.

The Robot Masters looked up as Elecman descended from the stage. They stopped their destruction and turned expectantly to him. He was exhilarated by this feeling. All of them turned to him for orders. HE was in control. Control…it was superb.

“Are you ready, brothers?” Elecman grinned. They cheered an affirmative.

“Then let’s go! It all ends tonight. I’ll send the sparks of war along the wire!” With that, he fired a white-hot bolt at the door, blasting it off its hinges, and they all charged out into the unsuspecting city…

**Author's Note:**

> A short idea I had one night. Enjoy!  
> I sing 'Evolution of Circuitry' like, all the time. Everywhere I go. Is it weird for a human to sing about robot rights? LOL
> 
> (Please don't yell about the canon of Elecman's power sources. Tonight he's drinking E-Tanks. I don't care what Powered Up says.)


End file.
